Brassieres, or bras, provide support and enhance the shape of the breasts. Bras and similar undergarments have long been known. While the details of construction of bras may vary, the basic structure is two cups which cover and hold the breasts, two bra bands, which are coupled to the sides of the cups and wrap around the wearer, and a closure, which attaches the two bands to each other in the middle of the back along the spine. Many bras also have shoulder straps, under wires, a center gore, and a frame.
There are several problems with the construction of the basic bra, especially for larger sized wearers. Often, the weight of the breasts causes the shoulder strap to move forward, which pulls the bra band up higher on the back of the wearer than intended. This may be uncomfortable for the wearer, may cause the breasts to sit lower than desired, and may prevent much of the support that the bra was intended to provide.
Another problem caused by the basic construction is that the bra band applies so much pressure on the area under the wearer's arm that flesh and fat are displaced and bulge out from the band. This can be uncomfortable for the wearer and the effects can often be seen through clothing, provide an undesirable look and feeling of embarrassment for the wearer.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a bra, especially for larger women, that provides adequate support, stays in place, and is comfortable for the wearer.